Tickle Monster
by devoted2clois
Summary: Lois...Clark...and a movie all-nighter. Hmmmm what could possibly happen...attack of the tickle monster! Clois...Chapters 2-4 deleted. Now a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

Ok so this is the second fic I've published. Please be nice Thanks to everyone who read my other fic…I'm going to post another chapter soon. I would've done it already except I need to type it up, and at the moment I'm meant to be working on a review for Lit

Haha lol, this idea came to me…in the shower! I know weird. But anway here it goes…

*********************************************************************

Lois sat alone on Clark's couch. Clark had told Lois to meet him at his house at 7 for a movie all-nighter. She arrived at 7, like she was told, and let herself in expecting to see Clark waiting for her with a stack of movies. She was wrong. Lois walked inside and found the house completely empty. She sat down on the couch and waited, and waited, and waited. It was now and Clark had still not shown. A stray tear ran down Lois' cheek. _Suck it up Lois. _She thought _it's not like it was a date or anything. Clark would never ask you out anyway. Not that you want him to. It's not like you like him or anything. He's a dorky farm boy…a pretty darn hot farm boy. STOP. Don't think like this Lois. You've tried so hard to burry your feelings, you can't let them take over again. _Lois sighed…she was telling herself off for crying out loud! _Why don't you do that thing Lucy always did…write down the good things and bad things about him. _Lois walked into the Kent's study and took out a notepad and pen. She plonked herself back down on the couch.

**Clark Kent…good things. **She scrawled at the top of the page.

**He knows me better than anyone.**

**He's incredibly gorgeous.**

**He has the most adorable green eyes.**

**His smile brightens up my day.**

**His body…don't get me started.**

**He's always there for me.**

**He has the best shoulder to cry on. **

**He looks out for me like an older brother.**

**He's a great dancer.**

**He always puts other people before him.**

**I can open up to him and I know he won't laugh or blab anything. **

**Urgh I don't think there's enough paper in the world to finish.**

_Ok, so there's a lot of good things about Clark. So what, how about the bad things._

**Clark Kent…bad things. **

_Nothing…how come you can't come up with one bad thing about Clark! Because there's nothing bad about him. _Lois looked around her. _This would be the perfect place for a wedding. Maybe one day, Clark and I will get married here. Get a grip Lane, Clark will never marry you, you will never be Lois Lane-Kent… _Her thoughts stopped in their tracks as she wrote those three words on the paper…**Lois Lane-Kent. **She wrote it over and over until the entire page was covered with those words. _Lois why don't you just admit it…your head over heals in love with Clark. _

As if on cue the front door opened.

"Clark?" Lois called. She looked at the clock….

"Lois?" Clark walked into the lounge room and found Lois on the couch shoving a piece of paper in her jacket pocket. "I'm so sorry I'm late Lois, I got caught up at work and…"

"It's ok Smallville…it's not like this was a date or anything" Lois cut him off. "Let's get this movie night started." She jumped off the couch and walked over to Clark's DVD cabinet.

"What about The Notebook to start off with? You gotta love that movie Smallville" Lois said taking the DVD out of the case

"Whatever you want Lois. You know I've always seen you as a blood and gore girl. Who knew you actually loved romantic movies?" Clark said poking fun at Lois. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Don't you dare tell anyone Smallville" Lois threatened as she put the disc in the DVD player and sat next to Clark on the couch. She unconsciously moved closer to Clark as the movie started.

'Why didn't you write to me? Why? It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for seven years. And now it's too late.' Allie yelled at Noah, the rain pouring down.

_I've waited for, well not as long as seven years, but long enough for you Clark. _She thought.

… "It's not over…it still isn't over" Noah swept Allie into his arms and kissed her senseless.

"Aaaahh let's change the movie Smallville" Lois said awkwardly not wanting to watch a sex scene with Clark…she just couldn't handle it. She stood up and went to the DVD cabinet and scanned the shelves for ages. Her eyes landed on a video…The Poky Little Puppy. Lois rolled on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked.

"The...Po-Poky…Li-Little Puppy" She managed to say between laughing fits. "That is so cute!" _Oh my god, you did not just say that!_

"Cute hey" Clark said slyly. He stood up and walked over to Lois. "I'll show you cute" Clark bent down and tickled Lois. She squirmed on the ground screaming with laughter.

"Clark…stop!!" She screamed.

"Make me, try and make me stop Lois. You will never beat the tickle monster!"

"Please stop Clark!" tears were streaming down Lois' cheeks.

"Na ah Lois. You laughed at Poky Little Puppy."

"Clark, Clark, I love Poky Little Puppy, and Beauty and The Beast and you" Lois said.

"What?" Clark stopped tickling Lois just long enough for her to have the upper hand. Clark was almost on top of Lois, with one hand on her right side holding him up. She grabbed his arm and rolled over in a swift movement which ended in Lois lying on top of Clark. Both were breathing heavily, their chests not even a centimetre apart and had the largest of smiles on their faces. Lois looked into Clark's green eyes, then at his lips. Their faces were only centimetres apart. Clark lifted his head, slowly closing the distance between them…

"Clark are you home?" The unmistakable voice of Lana Lang was heard soon after the front door slammed shut. Lois and Clark's eyes opened wide in shock. Lois jumped off of Clark and ran to the couch, while Clark sat up and made it look like he was searching for a DVD.

"Yeah Lana. I'm in the lounge" he called down the hall. Lana entered the lounge room with a bright grin on her face.

"Clark I wanted to talk to…oh Lois" the smile dropped from Lana's face when she saw Lois on the couch, her hair messy and her clothes twisted. Her gaze shifted to Clark who was sitting on the floor. His hair also messy and clothes twisted. "I get the feeling I've interrupted something. I'll umm…I'll just go" Lana turned around and walked back down the hall with tears threatening to burst.

"Lana you didn't interrupt anything…Smallville and I were just watching some movies!" Lois called after her. The door slammed. "Go get her Clark" She said sadly.

"I…I'll be back" Clark stood up and followed Lana out the door. He found Lana sitting on the porch. "Lana?"

"What Clark?" Lana asked.

"I came to see if you were ok." He said sitting beside her.

"Do you love me Clark?" Lana asked totally out of the blue.

"As a friend yeah…why?"

"Well I'm cured now, as you can tell. And I was hoping we could pick up where we left off" she said reaching our for Clark's hand…he pulled away.

"Lana you left almost a year ago. A lot has changed since then."

"Yeah I figured since I saw you with Lois"

"Lois! Me and Lois! No you got the wrong idea."

"No I don't Clark. As much as I hate to admit it, you and Lois are made for each other. I guess I'm just not the girl for you" Lana stood up and walked to her car. Then she was gone. Clark sighed and walked back inside. He heard Lois laughing and saw she was watching The Banana Splits on T.V. When Lois realised Clark had come inside she switched off the T.V and turned to him.

"You gotta admit Clark…those guys are funny" Lois said smiling.

"Yeah they are Lois…but its movie time now. And it's my turn to choose the movie." Clark walked over to the DVD cabinet. He noticed a folded up piece of paper on the floor. Clark picked it up and began to unfold it, when he felt Lois jump on his back and take the paper out of his hand.

"That, would be mine" Lois said as she sat back down, paper in hand. She hoped that Clark hadn't seen anything…but he had. _Lois Lane-Kent…Lois Kent…I like the sound of that _he thought

"Lois…ahh…are you ok watching Gladiator?"

"Um ok sure it's your choice" Lois said trying to sound brave. But in reality she hated the movie…too much blood and killing. Clark put the disc in the DVD player and sat down next to Lois. She rested her head on Clark's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Every time someone was killed or blood was spilt, Lois moved her head closer into Clark's chest. It was hard for Clark not to notice what Lois was doing.

"Lois are you ok?" Clark asked rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah Smallville, I'm fine. Just don't like blood, it creeps me out" Lois shuddered as if she had remembered something awful. Clark leaned forward and turned off the T.V.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, knowing that she would most likely say no.

"Might as well I guess" Lois looked up at Clark and smiled, before burying her head in Clark's chest. "I was about 10 I think. The General had taken me to Base, there had just been a major explosion and they were bringing back the injured soldiers and the…bodies. Clark there was blood everywhere, people screaming for help, there were stretchers covered with sheets…I saw things a grown man should never see. Since then I've had a total fear of blood and anything gory. I'm fine with like an injury to me or something, but I can't handle seeing other people hurt. Like when you jumped in front of that bullet for me. Clark I thought you were gunna die…because of me." Lois admitted, crying into Clark's chest. "You know I hate you for this." She said slapping him in the chest "I build walls around me and you always manage to knock them down."

"I love you too Lois" Clark whispered in Lois' ear before lifting her face up to meet his. He kissed her softly. Clark pulled away, expecting to be slapped by Lois, but she surprised him by jumping onto his lap.

"Say that again" Lois whispered, her face millimetres from Clark's.

"I love you Lois" he whispered against her lips.

"That's what I thought you said" Lois quickly closed the distance between them. Their tongues soon fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Lois pushed her body into Clark's, she couldn't get close enough. Her hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders and locked behind his neck. Clark's hand's slid down Lois' back and gripped onto her waist. Lois' lips left Clark's, only for a few seconds.

"I love you Clark" Lois whispered before claiming Clark's lips with hers.

Oh yes, this was going to be a very interesting movie night.

*********************************************************************

So that's it! Thanks for reading Please review…like it, hate it…tell me. Or if you have some advice that would be nice…haha I'm a poet and I didn't know it


End file.
